Star Wars The Old Republic - Imperial Soldier
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: A young Sergeant in the Imperial Military goes on to sign up for Special Forces Training. Upon discovering that a mercenary group he is very familiar with is involved with his objective. He then quickly becomes enthralled with a game of cat and mouse involving Mandalorians, Rogue Sith, the Republic Military, and members of the Imperial Military. Rated M to be safe
1. Felucia - Part 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Star Wars related, I just thought I'd stretch into the Star Wars the Old Republic game fandom. I'm not part of the Development Team for the Old Republic, but I feel like this story could be a big success in the game.**

 **Part 1 – Selection – Part 1**

*For the full effect, I suggest you put on the Star Wars opening theme and read this slowly like you would during the opening credits of a Star Wars Movie.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS THE OLD REPUBLIC

PROLOG – IMPERIAL TROOPER

It is a glorious time for the Empire: the Republic and it's defenders lay weakened after the Sith Empire's successful Military Campaign left the Jedi Temple on Coruscant destroyed, and the Republic's forces weakened.

The Empire has taken advantage of the fragile peace to enhance the training of their soldiers. The Empire's greatest instructors train their soldiers long and hard in hopes that they can become better than even the Republic's best.

Now a young and unproven, but promising Sergeant leaves the Empire's training grounds on the Capitol of Dromund Kaas to begin his training for Special Forces Selection on the Imperial-controlled World of Felucia…

Two Harrower-class Dreadnoughts circled in orbit of the planet of Felucia, a single shuttle dropped out the bottom, as it turned toward the planet, the top wings folded downwards, and slowly guided itself toward the planet.

The Empire's outpost on the planet was based on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a two-hundred-foot drop, lovely.

Eight soldiers stepped off, four females, four males, the seven others walked up to the entrance first, the final one stayed behind to observe his surroundings.

He could be described as ruggedly handsome, at least six-foot-three, not very beefy, but certainly built, very tan skin, defined jaw and cheekbones, cooperative-cut brown hair, some slightly-shaven stubble, and what appeared to be a tan-line around his eyes left over from a pair of goggles. But what was weird was that the pigment in his eyes was gold, not light brown, but gold, a very rare color.

The uniforms they gave to those soldiers were not the very heavily plated armor their more experienced colleagues were wearing, but combined with the energy shields they were given, it would work just as good.

The Sergeant's name was Anton Koon, as he entered the command center, the base's commander looked up at him, "Finally, our last arrival," he said, "You took your time getting here."

The base commander was about five-foot-nine, he was going into his twilight years

"Just taking some time to survey the planet sir," Anton said in his Imperial British-like accent.

"We were just getting to the last of the arrivals," the Base Commander said before returning to his datapad, and turning to a Chiss just to the left of Anton, "You, Chiss, begin."

The Chiss stood at attention, "Sir, Corporal Nigel Thunderbow, Thirty-Eighth Recon," he began, "Imperial Naval Academy Graduate with advanced training in scouting, forward recon, marksmanship, and hostage rescue. Cordial Ribbon, Service Cross, Telos Campaign Medallion, and a Wounded Service Medal"

"Alright," the Commander said then turned towards Anton, "Now you, sightseer."

"Sergeant Anton Koon sir," Anton said, "Imperial Academy on Dromund Kaas Graduate, advanced training in forward recon, marksmanship, explosives, and CQC. I am starfighter and Walker qualified. Cordial Ribbon, Service Cross, Wounded Service Medal, Walker Combat Ribbon, and Star Fighter Medallion."

"Now that that's over," the Commander said, "I am Colonel Victor Skirelli, your new boss. As most of you know, I used to run the Empire's feared Shadow Fist squadron. Before I can consider you for anyone single position in Imperial Special Forces, we're here on this planet to learn what you can do. These next few days you will be tested in the harshest ways possible, the toughest among you will proceed to Dromund Kaas where your training will continue into the advanced levels."

"What's our first assignments sir," the overly patriotic Zabrak standing next to Thunderbow said as he stood at attention.

"Take it easy there Corporal," Colonel Skirelli said, "I'll be sending you all on separate missions to judge what you can do," he then passed out several datapads, "Get going."

As the various cadets made their way outside, Anton took some time to study his orders, the local Felucians had been receiving advanced training, Anton's job was to conduct a scouting mission and find out if the Republic was at all behind it.

The blaster rifle he carried was an over-under with an attached x4 zoom scope and an extendable stock. The top barrel was the primary barrel to fire the laser rounds, and the bottom fired either grenades or scattergun rounds. Both barrels extended about two inches out of the front of the gun

He always carried his an engraved gold-plated Anarchy blaster pistol that fired purple and black rounds instead of red or green.

As Anton walked away from the base toward his objective, he knew that the Felucians would probably be aware of his presence, they knew the terrain better than anyone on the planet because they had been living there for millions, if not billions of years.

The teeth from the Sarlacc pit were all over the planet, some looked like they were grown yesterday, others looked like you could pick them up and move them, if you were a Jedi or Sith with no resistance from whatever they were attached to.

The leather boots they gave them made a very disgusting sound as Anton walked across the ground.

The Empire refused to spend any extra money on the troops in selection to get them better armor if they were uncomfortable 'it builds character' if they got trench foot 'that's a risk you were willing to take' which Anton translated as 'we don't give a kriff'.

As he continued toward the area he was supposed to recon, he could feel a set of eyes on him, then again it could have been the Felucians, the way they could blend into the environment was uncanny.

When Anton approached the recon sight, he drew his binoculars as he crouch-walked for about fifty feet, then crawled the remaining twenty feet to observe the staging area, "This is Grey Wolf calling Mother Base, come in Mother Base," Anton said as he pressed two fingers to his earpiece.

"This is Mother Base," Colonel Skirelli said, "Go ahead, Sergeant."

"Have reached staging area," Anton said as he observed the area with his binoculars to see several Felucians practicing with stand-up targets, "Observe natives using artificial targets to practice their abilities."

"Artificial targets," Colonel Skirelli asked, "Can you identify Sergeant?"

"Not at current distance sir," Anton said before someone else came into view, "Hold on…" the men that came into view wore Hazardous Recon Armor colored red and black, but on the crest of the armor was a sign he had yet to make out, "Mother Base, spotted third party entering recon area…" he focused on the symbol before continuing, "Armor mark matches description for Mercenary Unit Thunder Crows."

"Acknowledged Sergeant," Colonel Skirelli said, "Return to base."

It was then that four Felucians jumped behind Anton, "Gonna have to take a rain check on that one base," Anton said as he turned around, "I'm a little busy right now."

The Felucians hid behind their thick wooden masks, but you could tell they weren't scared of Anton, but they should have.

Anton barely had enough time to draw his rifle before the first one that charged and swung at him with his large sickle of a hand.

Anton rolled underneath the swing and turned around to bunt the Felcuian in the back, sending him stumbling forward.

The next one that attacked knocked Anton's rifle into the air but left his center open as Anton ripped his uncle's Anarchy Blaster from the holster, and fired five rounds into the creature's chest and stomach.

The next one that came in swung at Anton who moved his dead comrade in the way, allowing him to be cut instead of Anton who grabbed his rifle which fell into his hand, and fires four rounds into the creature.

The fourth came in low, trying to sweep Anton's feet from underneath him, only for Anton to jump over the swing, smack the creature across the face, stunning it, and then unloading into its back.

The first that Anton knocked off balance came in, and swatted the rifle from Anton's hands, and smacked him backward.

Anton landed hard against the ground, but was able to see the final Felucian jump toward him, Anton reached over to grab hold of his rifle, brought it up as the creature came down, and fired a scatter-slug into the Felucian's chest.

Anton shoved the creature off of him after it landed, and pushed himself to his feet.

It was close to dawn when he arrived back at base, as he entered, he noticed that two were missing, "About time you showed up," Colonel Skirelli said as he saw, "What kept you?"

"I had a little disagreement with the locals," Anton said as he walked up to the panel, "Reporting in sir."

"Good," Colonel Skirelli said, "Now onto more pressing matters," he hit a small button on the holo-table in front of him to show the symbol of the Thunder Crows, "Recon from Sergeant Koon reveals that the locals are getting training from a mercenary group known as the Thunder Crows. Usually hired by Hutt Cartels to clear an area of natives or hostile forces before moving in for various reasons such as mining, labor camps, or to construct palaces away from palaces."

"Sir, if I may," Corporal Thunderbow said, "Why would a mercenary group like this degrade themselves to training primitive natives who can't even lift a rifle?"

"Probably been paid off," Colonel Skirelli said, "As of right now though, we have no knowledge of their actions whatsoever. As I'm sure you're aware, we're missing two cadets. Cadets Varsol and Hiron have not returned, and we're getting nothing on radar. We can only assume that they have either died or been captured. The rest of you are to get some rest, tomorrow the trials continue."

The soldiers walked into the crew quarters, which was designed to build character, no beds, no bunks, just a pillow and a blanket, a few showers, but almost zero privacy save for the dividers in between the shower stalls.

"Thunder Crows," two of the female soldiers said as they washed in the stalls just across from the male showers, "Interesting name."

"It's meant to be ironic," Anton said as he entered the room with a towel around his waist, as he hung up his towel, he stepped into the stall, "The name 'Thunder Crows' is meant to make you laugh at them. But you wouldn't be laughing when they kill you."

"Hmm," Thunderbow said in the stall next to Anton, "Interesting. You seem to have some experience with the subject."

"My father worked with whole platoons of mercenaries during the last war," Anton said, "The Thunder Crows are mostly comprised of dishonorably discharged Republic and Imperial Military personnel, disgraced Mandalorians, and former members of the most dangerous gangs in the known galaxy."

"Basically the scum of the galaxy," the female human in the stall just opposite from Anton said.

"In a nutshell… yes," Anton said as he finished washing, dried, off and stepped out of the stall to put on his trunks, "For the right amount of money they'd bomb anywhere on Coruscant you'd point."

"I'm surprised they haven't been named an enemy of the Empire or Republic," the female Mirialan cadet who stepped out of the shower stall said as she dried herself off, and got dressed.

"They already have," Anton said as he slid on his night pants, "But the men and women on top don't care about what they've done. There's only one thing that matters to them."

"Results," the Mirialan said as she looked back at Anton who was sliding on a white cotton shirt.

"Exactly," Anton said as he pointed at the Mirialan, "Smart and beautiful, I'm surprised that Imperial Intelligence hasn't recruited you."

"Think I'd be a good spy," the Mirialan asked.

"What about me," the Mirialan that happened to be an identical twin sister of the first Mirialan that Anton hadn't recognized asked as she walked up next to her sister.

"Twins," Anton asked, "I did not see that."

"No one does," the first twin said before reaching over the divider that was just high enough to give the females and males some privacy, "Reeva Willa," as Anton shook her hand, she pointed at her sister, "My sister, Leeka."

"Pleasure," Anton said as he walked toward the barracks.

"So what do you know about the Thunder Crows," Reeva asked as she followed Anton.

"I know they hunt and kill for money," Anton said, "I know that no one knows where their headquarters are," Anton sat down in his bunk, "And they don't leave survivors, on purpose at least."

"You had any run ins with them," the Zabrak male asked as he climbed onto the bunk above Anton.

"Nope," Anton said.

"Alright then," the Zabrak said, "Guess there's no reason to continue then."

 _That's Part One_ …


	2. Felucia - Part 2

**Part 2 – Hunt**

The next morning, Anton awoke to see the others hadn't woken up yet, and as he was getting dressed, Reeva handed him his Anarchy blaster.

"Thanks," Anton said as he looked at Reeva dressed in her uniform shirt and pants, but not her boots and gloves, "You don't see a lot of what you've got in the Imperial Military."

"What's that," Reeva asked, "Good looks?"

"Yes and no," Anton said.

"Yes," Reeva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You do have the looks," Anton said.

"And no," Reeva asked, slightly confused.

"That's not exactly what I was talking about," Anton said.

"Then what were you talking about," Reeva asked.

"You seem to be more helpful than the others," Anton said, "You and your sister."

Anton took a moment to look at Reeva, while she came up with a response she was defiantly beautiful. Smooth, flawless Harlequin green skin with full eyebrows, a single beauty mark underneath her left eye, beautiful red eyes, full lips, slender button nose, and a tattoo that consisted of a series of diamond-shapes running from her left cheekbone to her right. Not to mention the shoulder-length black hair that she had yet to put up in a ponytail before she set off on assignment.

"Leeka and I have been known to be more helpful," Reeva said, "She and I have been together since birth, we fight well together."

"Glad to see there's still some decency left with Imperial Military Cadets," Anton said, "I'm going to report in early."

"We will be along shortly," Reeva said, "I'll see you on the field."

"Hopefully," Anton said.

Anton walked into the command center to see Colonel Skirelli was preparing for the morning briefing, "Sergeant," the Colonel said as he looked up at Anton, "Wasn't expecting you so early."

"Just trying to get an early start," Anton said.

"Well Corporal Thunderbow has a thirty-minute head start on you," Colonel Skirelli said, "I sent him to recon the area you observed the Thunder Crows into work out coordinates for an air-strike."

"And what is to be my objective Colonel," Anton asked.

"I'm sending you on a sabotage operation," Colonel Skirelli said as he handed Anton a small datapad, "We've found the Thunder Crows staging area. They're in a valley to the east of us, and we have reason to believe they've brought in walkers."

"Walkers," Anton asked as he scrolled through the intelligence, "Sir, the Felucians are primitive tribal-like aliens. They'd need to advance another several hundred years before they can even consider doing that."

"I know," Colonel Skirelli said as he walked around the table to sit in front of Anton, "You were the one that found out the Thunder Crows' involvement with the natives. If the Crows are planning something, you need to find it."

"I'll take care of it," Anton said.

Anton left the base, the intelligence that was provided was sketchy at best, but then again, it's all they had, and walkers or no walkers, anything the Thunder Crows gave the locals would put a serious stranglehold on Imperial Interests in the area.

As Anton was walking to location, he found that someone was following him, or rather something.

He was soon proven right because as he turned around, as a single Felucian back-handed him across the face, sending him flying backward.

Anton quickly grabbed his sidearm and fired multiple rounds into the creature's chest.

It was then that several dropped down from the fauna above them, Anton sprung to his feet, kicked the first one that charged him backward, fired his blaster into the creature's chest, and then rolled forward as two of the Felucians swung at him.

The Felucians turned around, not before hearing a faint beeping, and then looking down to see a thermal detonator explode, taking the two of them with the grenade.

The last one ran towards Anton, who rolled over a set of fauna only to come up with his rifle at the ready, and fire a scatter-slug nearly point-blank into the creature's chest, sending it flying backward.

After holstering his rifle, he continued to the recon point, when he arrived, he saw that the Thunder Crows were not bringing in tanks, they were loading Rancor eggs onto their ships that were stored in crates.

"Gray Wolf calling Mother Base," Anton said as he contacted the base.

"This is Mother Base," Colonel Skirelli said, "What do you see, Sergeant?"

"Sir, enemy forces are loading Rancor eggs onto their ships," Anton said.

"Come again Sergeant," Colonel Skirelli asked, "Did you say Rancor eggs?"

"Affirmative Colonel," Anton said, "Permission to plant tracking software?"

"Granted Sergeant," Colonel Skirelli said.

Anton crawled down into the staging area below, he had had plenty of training with intelligence gathering to know that it would be wise to plant the tracking device in the most obvious place.

Anton slowly lifted one of the eggs out of the nest, activated a small tracking beacon, and placed it underneath the egg after covering the tracker with a small layer of grass.

Retreating to a safe distance, Anton watched as the egg was loaded onto the Thunder Crow's ship, and as soon as it was on board, he took off back toward the base.

When he arrived, Thunderbow was being debriefed by the Colonel, "Upon calling the airstrike, I watched as the Thunder Crows and Felucians were vaporized instantly." He said.

"Good work Thunderbow," Colonel Skirelli said, "Dismissed."

Anton stepped up to Colonel Skirelli, "We have a lot to discuss, Sergeant." He said.

"Yes, sir," Anton said.

"Now bottom line," Colonel Skirelli said, "What do the Thunder Crows want with Rancor eggs?"

"If I may, sir," Anton said, "Might I pose a question?"

"What?" Colonel Skirelli asked

"Tell me, Colonel," Anton said, "Who buys Rancors the most?"

"Hutts." Colonel Skirelli said.

Anton pulled out a small datapad, "I managed to dig us some information," he said, "Turns out a certain Hutt that regularly employs the Thunder Crows has a side business," he handed the datapad to the Colonel.

"He sells Rancors to the rich?" Colonel Skirelli asked.

"He sells Rancors, Varactyl, Chemlizards, and any other type of animal," Anton said, "The galaxy's rich would love to get their hands on large animals they can have golden armor made, and ride around on."

"And the tracker you planted in the cargo should lead us back to said Hutt," the Colonel said, "It's good work, but it's not that impressive, Sergeant."

"What's not that impressive," Darth Marr said as he appeared on the holo-conference table.

"Lord Marr," Colonel Skirelli said as him, Anton, and everyone else in the command center dropped to one knee in front of him.

"Arise, everyone," Darth Marr said as he raised his hand.

"My Lord," Colonel Skirelli said as they stood up, "I assume you received my report about Thunder Crow activity in the area?"

"Yes," Darth Marr said as he looked over at Anton, "Is this the soldier that made the discovery?"

"Well, yes," Colonel Skirelli said, "But it was during a routine…"

"I don't care what it was during," Darth Marr said, "I don't give a kriff if he discovering it while taking a shit in the forest," he then ushered Anton forward, "Step forward, soldier," Anton stepped forward, "What is your name soldier?"

"My name, My Lord is Anton Koon," Anton said as he stood at attention.

"Koon," Darth Marr asked, "As in Major Alexander Koon?"

"Yes, My Lord," Anton said, "He's my uncle."

"I knew your uncle," Darth Marr said, "He served under me during the last war. His death was a terrible loss."

"Thank you, My Lord," Anton said.

"You are to be commended for this," Darth Marr said, "You have done much during your training. Keep this up, and you will go far in your career."

"Thank you, My Lord," Anton said.

"You are dismissed Sergeant," Darth Marr said, "I wish to speak to the Colonel."

"Yes, My Lord," Anton said as he bowed before the Darth once more before walking out.

As Anton left the room, he walked into the crew's quarters where he found Reeva and Leeka having a drink.

"Hey," Leeka said as she saw Anton entering, "About time you got back."

"I thought it was your sister that was most friendly to me," Anton said as he removed his jacket.

"No reason I can't be as well," Leeka said as Anton turned back, right as she threw him a Kaas Stout.

"Thanks," Anton said as he popped the cap, and took a swig, "That's good stuff."

"Kass Stout," Reeva said, "Best we could find on short notice."

"It'll do just fine," Anton said as he took another sip, "It's could be colder."

"Yea," Reeva said, "By the way, what kept you?"

"A message," Anton said.

"From who," Reeva asked.

"Darth Marr," Anton said.

Leeka choked on the beer she was about to swallow before both of the sisters turned towards Anton, "Darth Marr," Reeva asked, "As in the member of the Dark Council?"

"The same," Anton said, "He commended me for my actions, and sent me off."

The base's intercom came online, "All Special Forces Trainees to the Command Center, double time!"

Anton, Reeva, and Leeka dropped their beers, and after grabbing his jacket, and sliding it on, he entered the Command Center where he zipped it up, and stood at attention with Thunderbow, and the remaining cadet, a five-foot-nine red-skinned male Zabrak with a black ponytail.

Colonel Skirelli was standing there, looking slightly aggravated with Marr still on the holo-conference table.

"Sergeant Koon, step forward please," Colonel Skirelli said.

Anton stepped to the front of the group as Marr began, "You have done good work, Sergeant Koon," he said, "Thanks to you, we now know who is behind the uprising against Imperial Interests on the planet," he then pointed at Thunderbow, "And thanks to Corporal Thunderbow's reconnaissance, we now know where the enemy's main base is."

Colonel Skirelli switched the holo table to show a topographical map of the area they would be entering, "This is your entrance to the Thunder Crow's base in a small incline near the Sarlacc Pit," he said, "This is a sacred place to the Felucians so expect heavy resistance from the Crows and the locals. We're going to drop you just off sight in four different locations," he pointed at Anton, "Sergeant Koon will be making the main assault," he then pointed at Thunderbow, "Corporal Thunderbow will be in charge of the secondary entrance," he then pointed at the Zabrak, "Private Yant will be assigned to overwatch," he finally pointed to Reeva and Leeka, "The Willa sisters will approach from the vertical vents leading into the base from above."

"Are there any questions," Darth Marr asked.

"Yes, My Lord," Corporal Thunderbow asked, "Why does Sergeant Koon have to be making the main assault? I have displayed on multiple occasions an ability to not only overcome the challenges put in front of me, but also have displayed amazing problem solving skills."

"This is my decision Corporal," Darth Marr said, "Unlike the Colonel, I don't play favorites. Sergeant Koon is the more experienced, and in spite of insurmountable odds he's come through time and time again. You've been given your assignments, you head out immediately."

The five soldiers boarded the drop ship which took off toward the staging area, the animosity between Anton and Thunderbow was so palpable you could feel it.

"How'd you manage to get a Darth on your side," Thunderbow asked, "Somehow you seem to always manage to get into someone's good graces which help your agenda."

"I did my job," Anton said, "That's it."

"There must be something more," Thunderbow said as he leaned forward, "You have someone high up in the Dark Council don't you? Your brother, father, mother…"

Before Thunderbow could go any further, Anton grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him forward, "You listen to me you son of a bitch," he said, "I don't take kindly to people saying I've manipulated the game. Ever since I arrived, Colonel Skirelli has been treating you like a son. Accuse me one more time of tampering with the system, and I'll stomp you into the dirt. Job be damned."

 _Guess what's next…_


	3. Felucia - Part 3

**Part 3 – New Job**

"We're coming up on the first drop zone now," the pilot said as the shuttle lowered to let Thunderbow off.

Thunderbow jumped off, and walked to his staging area, "He's dangerous," Reeva said as they watched Thunderbow walking off.

"That goes without saying," Anton said as he leaned out the side of the shuttle, "Be careful around him."

"He deserves some respect," the Zabrak said, "He's gotten far for a Chiss. Most aliens don't get very far in the military. It's mostly Humans and Pureblood Sith."

"You see a potential ally in him don't you," Anton asked.

"We aliens have to stick together," the Zabrak said.

"I promise you right now," Anton said as he turned toward the Zabrak, "Keep a clear head, and we'll get through this."

"Approaching secondary drop zone," the pilot said as the shuttle touched down, and the Zabrak stepped off.

"Good luck Sarge," the Zabrak said, "Ladies."

As the shuttle took off, Reeva looked at Anton, "You think we'll survive this," she asked.

"Nothing's for sure," Anton said, "Just stay together, and you'll be fine. Blood is thicker than water, and you two are sisters. Don't leave each other's side, and if you need any help, radio me, and I'll come running."

"Come up on the third drop zone now," the pilot said as the shuttle touched down, and Reeva and Leeka stepped out.

"Good luck," Anton said.

"You too," Reeva said as she gave Anton a small salute.

Anton prepared his rifle for his drop zone which was right at the front of the base, a frontal assault by himself was a risky move, but if he were going to succeed, he had to do what was necessary.

"Final drop zone," the pilot said, "Good luck, Sergeant."

As the pilot lowered, the sound of laser-rounds impacting the hull caused Anton to duck into cover, "Give me control of the turret," Anton said as he opened one of the panels.

The pilot handed off control of the turret to Anton who aimed it directly at the front of the base, the shuttle's turret was pretty standard, it was based on the same model the Imperial soldiers used on their stationary turrets.

That didn't mean that it was any less powerful, as Anton started laying into them, they went down like they had been backhanded by a Rancor.

As soon as it was clear, Anton handed off control of the turret back to the pilot and stepped out.

"This is Wolf," Anton said as he opened his comm-link, "I'm going in."

As Anton approached the front of the base, he saw what his handy work had done, and was slightly amused as he stepped over the bodies to enter the base.

The base was cold as Anton walked through, and the subtle sounding of dripping water didn't help the fact the entrance was quite dark and damp.

His boots made a subtle squishing sound as he walked into the main area of the base where he quickly took cover to avoid being spotted by a small team of soldiers that came running towards the front of the base.

After watching the crows go by, he continued into the base before coming across three Thunder Crows talking.

"Those Imperial soldiers we killed earlier were all Special Forces candidates," one said, "Poor bastards didn't know what hit them before we came in, and finished them off."

"What about the one that's been causing so much trouble for us," another asked.

"Which one," the first asked, "The Chiss, the Zabrak, or the Mirialan Twins?"

"The human," the second asked.

"That one," the final one said, through gritted teeth, "The biggest pain we've faced since we've been on this planet."

"I wouldn't worry about him too much," the first said, "We'll find him soon enough, and we'll end him."

"You're damn right you will," Anton said as he extended the stock, and placed it on his shoulder before selected the explosive round on his rifle.

"Ah well," the third said, "We better get moving."

Anton then rounded the corner, and spoke, "Excuse me," he said, "Were you looking for me?"

The others turned around, "It's the soldier," one of them said as he raised his rifle before Anton sent the explosive round down range, landing at the feet of the three soldiers, and sending them flying.

As he walked up to inspect the carnage, he knelt down to the one that one that was still intact, and retrieved his comm-link, "Alarms have been going off all over the base," a voice said over the radio, "Move the General to his shuttle."

Anton quickly got on his commlink, "All teams," he said, "This is Wolf, the General is making a run for it. Get to the command center on the double!"

Anton scrambled toward the elevator that led up to the entrance to the command center, another three Thunder Crows came off the lift and raised their rifles to fire only for Anton to react and raise his first.

The first shot burned a hole clean through the center hostile's chest, but as the other two raised their rifles, two blaster bolts whizzed passed Anton's head and struck the two other hostiles.

Anton turned around only to see Reeva and Leeka walk up to him, "Thanks for that," he said as he lowered his weapon.

"Anytime," Reeva said as she holstered her rifle, "After you."

"You're too kind," Anton said as he stepped onto the elevator with Reeva and Leeka.

As the elevator climbed to the top floor, they found Thunderbow was already there just outside the door to the command room, "About time," he said as he readied his rifle, "Ready when you are."

Anton took position next to the door, "Let's breach," he said as he pointed at the door.

Leeka pulled a breaching charge out of her pack, placed it against the door, and quickly pulled the cord.

As the charge went off, the four charged into the room, the two closest to the main computer turned only for Thunderbow to drop them both with two shots each.

The two on the far right didn't even get their rifles out before Reeva dropped them both, and her sister did the same with the two on the far left of the room.

The final two turned only for Anton to blast them both with one grenade.

"Alright," Anton said as he put his rifle down next to one of the computers, and began downloading the locating information for the Thunder Crow's ships off of the main computer onto a datapad he pulled out of his pack, "Reeva, get on the cameras, see if you can locate the General. Thunderbow, see if you can hack into base security, find us a way out of this mess. Leeka, find the controls for the security doors, we need all hangers sealed, and all doors leading to our exit open."

"I've got us a path," Thunderbow said, "Leeka, open the doors that run around the east side by the mess hall, the armory, and the waste disposal area."

"On it," Leeka said.

"Sergeant, security feed," Reeva said as she transferred the feed to the console Anton was at, "It's the General, he's taking off."

"Kriff me," Anton said as he finished his download, "Where?"

It was then that the window that faced the Sarlacc Pit was covered by the sight of a single Dynamic-class freighter.

"Oh shit," Thunderbow said.

"MOVE," Anton said as he grabbed his rifle, "MOVE!"

Everyone picked up their weapons, and made a run for the door only for the freighter to unload two missiles into the command center, throwing all of them into the hallway.

"Shit," Thunderbow said.

"Sound off," Anton said as he pushed himself off the ground.

"I'm good," Thunderbow replied.

"All good," Reeva said.

"Kriff," Leeka said, "I'm hit."

The three looked over to see Leeka had a huge piece of metal sticking out of her back.

"Shit," Anton said as he rushed over to Leeka's side, "Clean into the spinal column," he grabbed Leeka's weapon, and stood up, "We have to get her out of here," he turned toward Thunderbow, "Thunderbow, you carry her, Reeva, you and me are on escort duty."

"Ready," Thunderbow said as he heaved Leeka onto his shoulder who screamed in pain as she was lifted onto the Chiss's shoulder.

"This is Wolf," Anton said as he proceeded out of the command center, "The General has escaped, but we have an injured soldier and need extraction!"

"Coming in fast and loud," the pilot said, "We need you five at the extraction point in less than three minutes."

"We'll be there," Anton said as he rounded one corner to drop three hostiles who came running out of the mess hall, "Clear!"

"Moving," Thunderbow said as he proceeded up with Leeka on his back, "She's losing a lot of blood."

"Keep moving," Anton said, as he signaled Reeva forward who aimed her rifle down the hall to let off five bursts from her rifle.

"Clear," Reeva said.

The four of them moved down the hallway they opened, but it was when they got to the end that they had a problem as multiple Thunder Crows came running down the hallway after them.

"We've got company," Thunderbow said as he went running down the hallway carrying Leeka on his back.

"Go, go," Anton said as he ushered the others down the hallway toward the exit.

Right before Anton got to the exit, he closed the blast door, pulled out his Anarchy blaster, and fired two rounds into the control panel.

As Thunderbow and Reeva loaded Leeka into the shuttle, Anton came running up behind them, and jumped in with them, "Let's go," Anton said as the Zabrak laid Leeka across the back seats.

"Grab that," Reeva said as she pointed at the medpack on the wall.

The Zabrak took it off the wall, and handed it to Anton, "Got it," he said as he opened it.

"Twenty CCs of Trialofan," Reeva said as she held out her hand.

Anton quickly pulled out the desired among, "Ready," he said as he handed the needle to Reeva who injected it into her sister's back.

"Foam sealant," Reeva said as she grabbed the piece of metal, "I need you to spray it into the wound as soon as I remove this."

"Ready when you are," Anton said as he pulled the cord on they sealant.

Reeva removed the spike only to hear her sister's agonizing screams, and as soon as it was out, Anton pulled the trigger, and sealed the wound closed, "Good," Reeva said as she put her blood-covered hand on Anton's shoulder, "You do well under pressure."

"Thanks," Anton said as he retrieved the wet whips from the medpack, and wiped the blood off his shoulder before handing them to Reeva.

Back at the command center, medics were waiting and immediately took Leeka away on a stretcher as Reeva watched the shuttle left.

Anton walked up behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder, "I want his head," Reeva said as she grabbed Anton's hand, "I want to kill him."

"I promise you that will happen," Anton said as he turned Reeva to face him, "Imperial Intelligence will hunt him down," he then lifted the datapad, "And I've got the key right here."

"Let's get them," Reeva said as she walked passed Anton toward the command center.

"Right behind you," Anton said as he followed Reeva into the command center.

As the entered the command center, they stood at attention in front of the holo-table as Darth Marr was on call, "Sergeant," he said, "Please step forward."

Anton took two steps forward, and stood at attention, "My lord, the leader of the Thunder Crows got away, and one of our own was injured." He said.

"I am very disappointed," Darth Marr said, "But I assume since you're standing here that you have news?"

"Yes," Anton said as he walked up to the table, and placed the datapad on the edge, "That datapad contains the frequency codes needed to track the Thunder Crow ships."

"You've checked them," Darth Marr asked.

"On the way back from the mission," Anton said, "I've confirmed everything."

"Well done," Darth Marr said, "You've done well Sergeant. I think this merits a promotion."

"A promotion," Anton asked.

"That's right," Darth Marr said, "I've seen what you're capable of doing Sergeant, and I'm impressed. So by the power invested in me by the Dark Council, I'm granting you, Anton Koon, a promotion to Lieutenant."

"Thank you, my lord," Anton said.

"And for your actions, I'm allowing you to choose your first subordinate," Darth Marr said, "From one of your fellow recruits."

Anton turned around, and with no hesitation at all held his hand out to his side and spoke, "Corporal Willa, step up here please."

Reeva walked up to Anton's side, and stood at attention, "And you are, my dear," Marr asked.

"My lord, Corporal Reeva Willa," Reeva said, "23rd rifle squadron, fighter qualified, Imperial Military Academy, Imperial Military Medal, medical certified."

"Impressive," Darth Marr said before turning to Anton, "You sure know how to pick them, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, my lord," Anton said.

"Corporal Willa," Darth Marr said, "For your actions, I'm promoting you to the rank of Sergeant."

"Thank you, my lord," Reeva said.

"You two have completed the first stage of your training," Darth Marr said, "Well done."

"Thank you sir," Anton said, "What now?"

"Now you must go to the Imperial Capital for the next stage," Darth Marr said, "An Imperial Military Attaché will meet you at the space port, and point you where to go."

"Thank you, my lord," Anton said as he and Reeva bowed, "We will not disappoint you."

"You better not," Darth Marr said, "I'm going to be keeping a special eye on you now Lieutenant. You two are dismissed."

"My lord," they both said as they bowed, and walked out of the command center.

As they were leaving, Colonel Skirelli grabbed Anton's arm, "You might have impressed the Darth, but I am not easily impressed," he looked up at Anton, "If it were up to me, you and that girl would be staying here with Thunderbow and that Zabrak."

"And if it were up to me, I'd have Thunderbow sent back to his old unit, you discharged, and sent back to Dromund Kaas in chains," Anton said as he pulled his arm from Skirelli's grip, "But I guess we don't always get what we want."

Anton and Reeva walked to the Imperial Fleet shuttle, and as they stepped aboard, Anton looked back as the shuttle took off, and looked down on Thunderbow and Skirelli looking back at them.

 _Guess what happens_ …


End file.
